Thomas Ryoji
"Time versus life, it's all a process." 2f8e746e51efaee7b95bac579e5aa77f.jpg Apperance Thomas Ryoji and his hoodie are the best of friends. While he enjoys the wears of grunge jeans, and shirts abroad, he is never without a hoodie. Rain sleet or snow, his appearence rarely changes. He has short brown hair, emerald green eyes, a lean build, that consist of a fair amount of muscle, not to tall to the point where he looks lanky, but not to short to the point where he looks dwarfish. Like his roots show, he's just shy of perfection. He has a scar on the right side of his lip from his earlier days as a Botherhood mainstay assassin and always has a book bag. He also has a very distinct set of markings up his left arm, resembling a tattoo of sorts. 6cdb2efd4c80e90ed1dcf0122698aab7.jpg 7370c621e69baef94bff91c3aed9440f.jpg 30c08bad72f3e96e78b1085b8663cc8e.jpg e4f7fc03e99473d7f6300444641adcee.jpg e32cac8403fe1579948b6ae09e1c15fd.jpg desmond_miles_by_thekeylimepie-d5lpz4l.jpg desmond_miles___ac_by_ten_1717.jpg 7f5ae9b395bb6c6bbc51c00582268f79.jpg Behavior/Personality Thomas is very lack luster in his ways. He likes doing his job, and is quite simple about getting it done having a "whatever happens" motto. That aside for some reason it seems the frontal lobe in his brain doesn't function properly, because he is one of the rudest people on the face of gods green earth. He holds no punches, even to his superiors, adores vulgarity, is cocky about his looks and ability, and his overly playful. He has alot of energy which can resort in a lot of pranks or gone to far jokes. For a killer, he is incredibly and unessicarily happy about things. His only serious side is a quiet one. There's no shouting, no violent outburst of anger, just...a clam. An understanding of what needs to be done, and usually a death follows this suit. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Nuetral' A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: 'e-LEMON-ater Operative Professional Manga Artist 'Fighting Style Base Style: ''Ninjutsu'' Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. Flow of Battle: Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. ''Formless Fist Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." P.S.E-Ryoji Project In the P.S.E Ryoji Project, Thomas was gifted with all of the physical attributes of the elder brother in the Ryoji offspring, Leon Ryoji. Just like Leon's present but far better as using combinations of the P.S.E and the R-Cell celluar bonding process, Thomas has 100% control over his brain and it's functions, with the added gift of Bio-Electricity Manipulation. His skill and abilties were further augumented on during his undercover period in The Brotherhood, where he learned the assassination skills of the top and most efficent grandmasters through pure observation and body replication. He is truely the perfect killer. 'The White Shadow' 555.jpg b7ed08a148337bfae7eba8d196b69740.jpg cbfd90263b58ba15487dd2b1aaaa1fc2.jpg 6a4b0a683aae285fb5c5ce539f96004e.jpg The White Shadow outfit, is a cloth outfit usually fitted to a Brotherhood member upon their first true introduction into the assassination order. Thomas robes were traditional style assassin brotherhood robes, white in color, with a hood meant to drape over the wearers face. Of course, for the modern age of technology and guns, and what not, the robes had to recieve some adjustments to fit the needs of the modern day users. The robes are made of a tri-woven kevlar nomex combination, very thick, but form fitting, to create unrestricted bodily movement and combat. They cover the essential areas, that only stop short of boots and armgaurds, and have deep pockets, by the thighs, and upper arms of their attire for extra added gear to fit the purpose of the mission. The suit is heavy resistent to small arms and gunfire, but can be penetrated by higher rounds. The main purpose of an assassin is to remain hidden in the first place, so protection is at a minimal. However enviornmental hazarods are not a problem, as the suit has insulated fiber layers round the fibers themselves, in order to make movement through water a breeze, electrical and heat resistence, by temperature exteremes,and finally allows the user to fal off of a 30 foot drop and able to get up running. The suits is areodynamic and allows one to travel through the air with little resistence. It's very raidation proof, up to the nuclear scale, and has a built in rebreather around the neck area. The assassin's suit paired with Thomas' abilities, make for a literall stealth expert and experiennce. Weapons 'Assassin's Bracers' It was composed of a bracer around the entire forearm that consisted of the central Hidden Blade and the attachments come with it. It contains the customized and standard weapons that a brotherhood members guantlets would come with, but Thomas personalized his bracers, specifically the right one, to function as a mobile computer, with acess to video chat, internet, gps satettlite acess, certain priority files and police wanted databases for further information. It has a built in home designed search enginge, chemical analyzer, wave frequency scanner, and built in hacking and tracking devices, sonic frequency emiter, electrical discharges which can rewire electrical devices and hardwears, even shut them down, which allow the user to mark specific areas of importance, which appear before him as a holographic screen. It's an all around useful tool for recon and information. *The Hidden Blade/Chain Blade: ''hidden blades are extremely loved by all assassins in the Brotherhood. These blades are kept well hidden under the forearm protectors that assassins wear on their uniform and can be used for anything. A silent kill is an understatement towards these weapons as they can stike and retract within the blink of an eye and kill a target before he even knows who attacked him. Even when under Hand to Hand combat, these blades can be used as Daggers to fight off enemy and defeat them with one striking blow. These blades are designed to be lethal and deadily with ONE single strike. The blades themselves can spring outwards from the cartridge and stab into a body almost five inches deep. The titanium blades themselves can turn into daggers through the spinning end of the design; which allows multiple uses of two different weapons from just this one blade. The blades are also coated with a layer of Demonium, which helps increase their durability and also give the blades the trait to cut off an opponents healing factor if they have one. This was crafted for the Order whenever they came across foes that couldn't nessicarily be killed by normal means. The metal it's crafted from is very durabile, and able to come off as daggers. mKdF7.gif tumblr_ls057uCDlA1qdzfwj.gif tumblr_mku276Iv5n1rk08zlo5_500.gif tumblr_mku276Iv5n1rk08zlo6_500.gif 9Je1vv9.jpg 5931105_700b.jpg but Thomas having the genius mind he does, added a modification to both of his hidden blade guantelts that made him stand out amongst the brotherhood. Adding a small chain to the base of the hidden blades handle, and using the pressureized mechanisim to shoot forth the blade, like a projectile. As expected, when the projectile lands inside of something, the very small and nearly invisible deep grooved ridgess, hook into whatever it latches into, meat and flesh included. That being said when Thomas pulls back, he can literally pull a person to him, hurl himself twoards a target, or with enough force, strength, and psi, he could potentially dislocate and rip whole limbs off of a persons's body. The chain is made of the same metal as the blade, but in this instance the longer the blade and chain is connected, then the more the healing factor is drained signifigantly. Hidden blade 1.gif pilcg0ty9jpopzm1kol2.gif Hidden blade 2.gif HIdden blade chain gif.gif *''Hidden Gun: ''The Hidden Gun, also referred to as the Pistol, was one of the innovations for the Hidden Blade, and consisted of a small firearm with a very short barrel. The Barrel is the same pressure design as that of a Desert Eagle, and with the “flick of the wrist” so to speak, one with this contraption could fire a single bullet from the chamber, one at a time. For stealth and mobility purposes, each wrist only has 3 bullets. While a compressor is used to silence the flow of the bullet, and keep the user hidden, it can still draw attention to one self. However it can end any close quarters combat situation fairly easily with a single shot to the head. Hiddengundessin.jpg *Smoke Pellets *Portable rocket thrusters: Stick on thrusters, filled with jet fuel, that once attached to something can propell it in any direction opposite the fire stream. Good for luanching and moving heavy objects *explosive stars *spiked balls *Two 3 inch combat daggers Allies/Enemies None so far 'Background' Thomas Ryoji was created in the same mannor as Jonas Serizawa and Crixus Creed via a resurection pod. Thomas is, while the youngest, one of the first few members of the e-LEMON-ater squad, and was recruited shortly after he retired from the brotherhood due to an internal struggle and conflict the organization was having amongst itself, stil cleaning up the mess Darius had left behind after he turend agaisnt them. His whereabouts as of now vary heavily, as he's not always on the base. His background is shrouded in mystery as he doesn't have much of one other than he was created for the sole purpose of taking lives. His frontal lobe was effected during the cloning on puprose. It's dopamine signals are blocked which prevents Thomas from experiencing fear, anxiety, or rational to filter what is and what isn't appropriate. He also has very high level A.D.D Category:3rd Gen Category:The Brotherhood Category:Total Darkness Saga Category:Ryoji Family Category:The e-LEMON-ators